


It Gets Hot in Jamrock

by butterfingers69



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: Kim is thirsty. You're welcome.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	It Gets Hot in Jamrock

The skies are dark, but clear over in east Jamrock. It is a busy night, a Friday night. And one of your rare days off. You used to dread breaks, you never knew what to do with all the free time, except nap a lot, but now that you're with Harry you've started to long for them.

You watch as Harry leads back to your place, broad shoulders filling out his brown blazer. Your eyes fixate on his neck and shoulders. Your mind recalls a time where Harry pushed you against the wall, how his skin feels against yours. This, this is why you don't drink. You only had one drink too, it really is rather shameful.

As you pass through a quiet alley Harry stops. "Hey Kim."

"Yes?" you ask. He is facing the wall, one of the many walls caked in graffito.

"What do you think about graffito?" he asks.

What do you think about it? It can be crude, or simply benign. Unless there are specific circumstances it doesn't require any action from the RCM. You don't know if you have an opinion beyond those facts. You aren't one to questions things the way Harry seemingly does.

"What do you mean?" you ask.

He raises a hand to his chin, "Do you think it is art or vandalism?"

You look to the collage of poorly painted graffito on the wall, you spot some gang symbols and various names of people who have passed through here.

"Both I suppose. I don't have strong feelings either way."

He nods, silently looking at the wall. Is he drunk? He certainly has a better tolerance then you. Maybe he is just being Harry.

"I think I made up my mind," he finally says.

You wait for him to continue.

"Graffito can be art if it serves to be art. Most of it is just names and unimaginative stuff; that isn't art."

Makes sense. You like how Harry thinks, the way he is able to take abstract thoughts and put them to words. You also like how warm he is, how warm he makes you.

You take a step close to him and go to hold his hand that is to his side. He looks to you, eyes wide. He looks at you like you are ten years younger; eyes wide and a grin on his lips. He squeezes your hand.

You lean into him in a moment of tipsy inhibition, feeling his stomach and chest against you. He takes this as a lean in for a kiss, wrapping his free hand behind your head and pulling you up to meet him. Fuck yes, this is right where you want to be. He places a soft, chaste kiss on your lips. Your right hand grabs his ass and as he opens his mouth in surprise, you take advantage of the free space, meshing you mouths together messily.

His hands shoot to your waist and he kisses back with equal passion. Pleasure sparks down your spine and you feel lightheaded. You feel his facial hair scratch your lips and jaw, feel his soft lips against yours. You barely notice you're moving until your back hits the cool, metal wall.

He breaks the kiss and you realize how much you need oxygen.

His eyes look you up and down as you both catch your breath. He seemingly likes what he sees, which sends fire through you. His hands are still on your waist, under your shirt. His bulk is nearly pressing on you, you wish it were.

His mouth goes to your jaw and trails hot kisses to your neck. You grasp blindly to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt, occasionally touching the warm, harry skin peeking out. He makes a surprised growl and leans back, hair even more of a frizzy mess then it was before. He grabs your wrists, stilling you.

Suddenly your mind sobers briefly to realize you are in public, in an alleyway the where anyone could see you both. You do know that you are far from anywhere people tend to be at this time.

"Uhm, I mean I'm all for doing this here if you are," Harry says, hushed and a bit breathless.

You clutch his shirt tighter. You just want to say yes. You feel like you will go crazy if you stop now... but you're in public and engaging in homosexuality. You bite the inside of your cheek.

"How far do you want to go?" you ask.

Harry releases your wrists, "As far as you want to baby."

(Baby?) "Can you be quiet?" you ask, starting to slowly undo the rest of his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah I can be quiet."

You un-tuck his shirt and look up at him, hands on his soft, muscular chest. You look up to see he is staring at you the same way you are staring at him.

You realize that Harry would do anything right now. You could ask him to strip naked and burn his clothes and he would do it. Hell, he would enjoy it. There are no limits, no shame. He loves you. He loves how crazy you are willing to be.

"Harry."

You lean back and fish out a condom and some lube you have in your pocket. You figured that you might want to have sex outside of your bedroom, maybe on the couch, or in you motor carriage, but you never saw yourself doing it in an alley. He looks at what you are holding and pauses. Pure disbelief on his features.

In your short time in being intimate with each-other he still sees you as a bit of a prude, but this moment has changed that for him. He has probably fucked in crazier places; more disco places, but he never saw himself being here with you.

"Wanna give or take?" he asks in a hushed tone.

Your face is burning, and your heart is pounding. This isn't a good idea, it is in fact a terrible, idiotic idea. Your treacherous body doesn't know any better, but you do. You choose to think it is Harry's influence on you, and not that this has always been a fantasy of yours. Either way the outcome is the same.

After you make up your mind you grin, "Take. It will have to be quick."

Harry's eyes are on you, wide and lustful. "Oh, okay," he fumbles, taking the lube and condom from your hands.

"Are you on broad?" You check in, just in case.

"Oh yeah. Hell yeah, Kim."

That is all you needed to feel comfortable undoing your belt and pulling down your pants and underwear, exposing your half-hard dick to the night air. You find it cool and oddly breezy.

"Oh," Harry says in surprise.

He probably thinks you're really desperate... To be fair he is right.

Harry's hands rest firmly on your hips, his thumbs rubbing the skin there. Then your kissing again and his hands touch you, exploring you. You hear the bottle of lube snap open. You shiver in anticipation.

You break away, "Wait."

Harry backs off and you take a breath.

"This will be easier if I turn around."

Your face washes with heat as you turn around, ass out, arms bracing against the cool wall in front of you.

"Fucking hell, Kim," you hear Harry mutter.

It is rather embarrassing, even with the alcohol, but there really is no other way to do this efficiently.

"Harry," you call out in annoyance, hoping he will help move this along.

You hear him fiddle with the bottle of lube behind you, then a warm hand is on your ass, spreading you open, then you feel two slick fingers slide into you. You almost gasp at the sensation, and the feeling of being on display does not lessen.

He shifts his fingers, rubbing where you're sensitive. It makes it maddeningly hard to relax. Some noises come from your throat, wholly involuntary. Harry grunts at that.

"You are so amazing," Harry says. You almost tell him to shut up, but let it go. You're trying to get better at taking compliments.

Soon he has three fingers in you and is massaging your ass cheek with his other hand. You are left focusing on relaxing and making hushed sounds.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Harry asks.

"Yes, don't call me that," you say. Baby... brings back negative memories, unfortunately.

"What should I call you then?"

Pet name, pet name... Why is it so hard to think right now?

"Daddy?" Harry asks.

You clench around him, lust pooling down your body. You didn't expect that kind of reaction, but your tipsy mind must be letting your honesty show.... You just learnt something about yourself you didn't want to know.

You hear Harry chuckle quietly in disbelief. "I was kind of joking," he mutters.

"My name is fine. Just get inside me already."

"Yes daddy," Harry says in almost a mocking town. If you were home, you'd turn around and spank him.

His hands leave you, then soon are on your ass again, spreading you. Then you feel him ease into you. He groans and you let out a shaky breath. You feel pleasure run up your spine. Someone could see you like this, pants to your ankles, another man balls deep in your ass. Anyone could see how hard you are, or hear the sounds that escape.

"Harry," you moan.

He makes a sound at that. Managing to keep still for you. You feel the satisfying stretch and a dull pain, which isn't unwelcome.

"Harry, move," you breathe, leveraging your hips back a bit. Gods you need him to wreck you. You want him to fuck you so good you can't walk home.

"Fuck, you're so needy," he mutters. It sounds like a compliment. You almost wished it wasn't.

Your mind stutters as he starts thrusting into you. You moan in surprise before remembering to keep your mouth shut. You lean into the wall, one arm furiously grasping you cock and the other on the wall. It doesn't take long for your mind to stop functioning and your legs to shake as pleasure rolls through you.

"Mm, Kim, did you plan this?" You hear Harry ask.

"M-maybe," you say, muffled into your sleeve. You didn't, but he doesn't have to know.

"You're fucking crazy."

Harry says it like it is the biggest compliment in the world.

Heat rolls down your body.

You shove your face against your arm, taking shallow breaths. It is everything you want, and yet not enough. You feel the open, humid air on your skin, sweat coating your body. Harry's hands are grabbing your hips, holding you in place. It's dirty, fast, and everything you want.

If you struggled to get free would he hold you by the neck and just use you? If you came first would he shove you on your knees and make you open your mouth? You moan, unrestrained into your arm. Your legs feel weak and you feel so hot. All you can hear is the lude slapping of skin, blood coursing through your ears, and hushed groans.

You hear Harry swear above you and still. You bite on your annoyance and jerk off with haste.

When Harry pulls out he leans into you, "You're doing so well Kim."

A muffled strained noise leaves your throat as you feel Harry thrust two fingers into you, curling them deliciously. You lean your weight on the wall, putting in considerable effort to stay standing. Then you are coming. Pleasure rocks through you and you faintly hear Harry speaking sweet words of encouragement to you.

When you come back you notice Harry is holding you up, panting over you. You turn around and he takes a step back, ready to catch you if needed. You must look as wobbly as you feel.

You take a moment against the wall before bending over to pull your pants back on, then move back to lean on the wall, a couple steps from the... erm mess. Harry then notices what you are doing and does his pants up too, taking a place next to you on the wall.

You take out a cigarette from your breast pocket and flick your lighter on and take a long drag. The edges of your mind round. Your shoulders relax. Smoke leaves to the air from your lungs.

You notice Harry's intense stare. He often stares when you smoke. You aren't sure if it is lust or just cravings.

Harry sighs, "I wish we could just teleport to bed."

That would be nice, the ability to just cuddle anytime or take a nap.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option."

There is silence, you offer your cigarette to Harry and he takes a couple breaths in. The intimacy of it all still hasn't worn out on you.

He passes it back to you, "Wow, that was pretty great."

You hum an agreement.

"Do you always carry lube and condoms on you?" He asks.

You take your time with the cigarette, hoping that somehow he will forget in that short span of time. Is there any real point in lying?

"Not since we started having sex regularly."

Harry looks like he is about to ask more questions, so you speak further.

"We should head back before either of us pass out."

You move to stand with confidence, it diminishes when you stand and feel Harry's arms around your waist. You walk home like that, leaning against his warmth. By the time you get home you are just a bit tipsy and you both rapidly get in bed, laying in each other’s arms and you feel so content.

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost done this a couple weeks ago, but then lost that version and had to work on a older version, which was very tiresome. i think this is better then it ever was before though, so that is good.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
